Faunus Love
by NeverDyingFlame
Summary: YURI. If you want me to do characters you like I'll probably do it no doubt so message me for that.


Velvet was walking down the hall back to her dorms when she she bumped into Blake "Oh I'm sorry Miss Belladonna I wasn't looking where I was walking" Velvet said. "It's okay... Velvet that's you're name right and I wasn't looking either so no need to be embarrassed" Blake said. "Y-yes and I'm surprised you remembered my name" Velvet said. "Well I heard your name from time to time so that's why" Blake said as she stopped reading and looked at her. "Oh I see now" Velvet said as she looked down at the ground. Blake saw this and reassured her "It was nothing bad though". "And where is your team" Blake asked. "Oh I think they went out to do a job or something so they'll be gone for a while" Velvet replied. "Oh I see now and where you are heading" Blake asked. "I'm going back to my dorms why do you ask" Velvet said. "I was curious that's all and you mind if I come with you" Blake asked. "W-what why would you want to do that" Velvet replied surprised. "Well I thought you'll be bored so that's why" Blake said. "Okay fine I guess you can come with me" Velvet said.

While walking to Velvet's dorms Blake decided to tell Velvet one of her biggest secret "Hey Velvet you mind if I tell you something" Blake asked. "Sure what is it" Velvet replied. "Okay you can't tell anyone this and I wanted to tell you so you feel a little more comfortable around me but I am also a faunus like you" Blake said. "Wait really how does nobody else know" Velvet said surprised. Blake twitched her cat ears "Well the bow keeps them hidden but my team knows I'm a faunus because of a little incident that happened a while back" Blake said. "Oh I see now well your secret is safe with me" Velvet said as she smiled towards Blake.

A few minuets later they arrived at Velvet's dorms they walked in "So what do you want to do Blake since you're here" Velvet asked cheerfully. "Well I have something we could do" Blake suggested "Oh and wh-" Before Velvet couldn't finish her sentence before Blake kissed her. Velvet could feel Blake's tongue in her mouth Velvet pulled back with strings of saliva still connecting their lips "Want another kiss" Blake said in a seductive tone. "W-well okay but I have to tell you secret" Velvet said. "Hm what is it can't be as big mine right" Blake asked. "Well no but it's that you're my first kiss" Velvet said embarrassed. "Really I'm a little surprised by that actually but that doesn't matter now does it" Blake said. "Well I guess not" Velvet said as Blake kissed her again then began touching her breasts. "Uh B-Blake should we really do this now" Velvet said. "Why not it'll be fun don't you agree" Blake said while stripping down. Velvet looked away and said "Well what if my team comes back". "Well you said that they will be gone for quite a while right" Blake said and looked at her completely naked. "Well I guess you're right" Velvet said looking back at her then away again blushing. "Oh come on let's your clothes off now it's not fair that I'm the only one naked" Blake said as she started taking Velvet's clothes off.

Once they were both undress "So how do we start" Velvet said. "Well we can start by doing this" Said Blake as she began fondling her breasts. A small moan came out of Velvet "Oh do you like that what about this" Blake said as she began to suck on Velvet's nipples she let out another small moan. Blake moved her down to Velvet's pussy started rubbing slowly "Hm wet already that was fast" Blake said in a seductive tone. "W-well I h-haven't done anything like this be-before" Velvet said. "Yeah I can tell by how wet you are" Blake said as she began biting and tugging on Velvet's nipple. "This feels so good" Velvet said as she played her other breast while Blake was playing other one. Blake pulled back and said "Let's sit down and do this it makes this easier". "Okay then" Velvet replied she walked over to her bed and sat down then Blake walked over to got down on her knees and spread Velvet's legs and put a finger in her vagina and started thrusting in and out at a fast pace. "I never thought that this would feel so good" Velvet said as she felt pleasure go up her spine and let out continuous moans Blake got wetter hearing Velvet's moan so Blake moved her other hand down to her vagina and started fingering herself careful not to cum before Velvet does. Blake then began gently biting Velvet's clit and added another finger while speeding up. Velvet fell her on back grabbing the bed sheets and slightly drooling "Fuck I'm going t-" Velvet couldn't her sentence before letting a loud orgasmic moan as she squirted in Blake's mouth she caught as she could until her mouth was full and swallowed "Hm how sweet" Blake giggled. "Wh-what… is Blake" Velvet asked out breath. "You of course what else is there" Blake replied.

"Well Velvet it's your turn to make cum I'm curious on how you'll do it" Blake said. "Well I don't know how to start something like that in the first place" Velvet said. "Okay I'll help you start it then" Blake replied as she sat Velvet's couple inches above her face "Now do what I was doing earlier to you". Velvet remembered very little of what Blake did but she decided to let her body feel what's right so she slowly began biting Blake's clit "Oh you can be as rough as want okay" Blake said. "Being rough what do you mean" Velvet asked. "Experiment" Blake said. _Okay how should I start "Experimenting" as she put it with her maybe like this_ Velvet thought as she put a finger in Blake's ass and started going in and out quickly "Y-yes just li-like that Velvet" Blake moaned. Next she put her tongue in her pussy and felt around until she found Blake's G-spot. Blake let out a orgasmic moan once she felt Velvet's tongue come in contact with her G-spot "Oh fu-fuck yes right there V-velvet keep m-moving your tongue around there it f-feels fucking fantastic" Blake stuttered. Velvet kept doing what she was told until she thought of something to give Blake a little bit more pleasure she started to rotate the finger that was in Blake's ass and put a finger up where her tongue was and try to match the speed of her other hand and when she did that Blake bent over grabbed Velvet's pillow and moaned into it was good she did that to because it sounded like she was screaming "I-I'm... al-almost there" Blake said as she continuously moaned into the pillow. Velvet started tasting something sweet coming out of Blake "Ah I'm cumming" Blake yelled as she came in Velvet's mouth and covering her face and chest. Velvet's mouth was filled with Blake's cum she decided to do what Blake did and swallowed it "You were right Blake" Velvet said. "Right about what" Blake said confused. "It does taste sweet" Velvet replied. "Velvet was this your first time" Blake asked. "Yes why do you ask oh I was just curious that's all and if you ever want to do this again just let me know okay and I'll do it when ever you want" Blake replied. "Okay I'll keep that in mind" Velvet said.


End file.
